The present invention generally relates to a crushing apparatus. More specifically, the invention is a portable crushing apparatus that is typically utilized to crush small rocks and ores.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable crushing apparatus that is hand-operated and portable and can be utilized in the field where there is no electricity or fuel to operate the portable crushing apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable crushing apparatus that has the ability to crush relatively small rocks and ores and can grind the small rocks and ores to an approximate minus 20 mesh in three or less passes through the portable crushing apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable crushing apparatus that is relatively lightweight and can be packed and transported to a relatively remote area typically where ore discovery is allowed.
What is really needed is a portable crushing apparatus that is hand-operated and portable and can be utilized in the field where there is no electricity or fuel to operate the portable crushing apparatus that has the ability to crush relatively small rocks and ores and can grind the small rocks and ores to an approximate minus 20 mesh in three or less passes through the portable crushing apparatus that is relatively lightweight and can be packed and transported to a relatively remote area typically where ore discovery is allowed.